


The Twelve Days of SamBucky

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of winterfalcon, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Good Boyfriend, Sam Wilson-centric, WinterFalcon - Freeform, boyfriends sambucky, bucky's first christmas, falcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: 12 SamBucky Fics to lead up to Christmas!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 10





	The Twelve Days of SamBucky

Merry Christmas everyone! Starting today (December 14th) I'll be posting one fic a day leading up until Christmas Day! Just a couple things to go over before it starts, it's only slightly canon complicit. Nat and Tony are still alive, but Steve still went back to Peggy. It takes place after Endgame is Bucky's first real Christmas since before Hydra. Sam and Bucky have are in an established relationship and the fic doesn't always go in order, so it's okay to read them in any order you'd like! (it'll make a bit more sense if you do, but that's up to you!) Sit back, enjoy and Merry Christmas! Be sure to follow me on Twitter for more info about this fic and more fun stuff! @badbitchbucky :)

December 14th: Traditions/Decorating 

December 15th: Ice Skating

December 16th: Gift Shopping

December 17th: Giving Back

December 18th: Ugly Sweaters

December 19th: Secret Santa

December 20th: Snow

December 21st: Christmas Party

December 22nd: Cookies

December 23rd: Family Dinners

December 24th: Mistletoe

December 25th: Christmas Morning


End file.
